Not Today
by callmera
Summary: Yuta tak pernah memberinya pilihan. Taeyong rela, selama dia masih mampu untuk berkata bahwa dia baik-baik saja. NCT; YuTae, slight!yuten, au.


**Not Today**

Chapter 1 - Shocked

NCT; YuTae, slight!yuten, au

2k17 by _Bubgummy_

.

.

.

Malam itu begitu dingin ketika musim panas mulai memasuki Korea, Taeyong masih bertahan di balkon dorm seorang diri pada pukul dua belas malam lewat. Pikirannya berkecamuk lelah, matanya mulai bengkak dan perih, masa promosi belum selesai dan tubuhnya sudah minta diistirahatkan, anak-anak lain sudah terlelap dan dia terjaga sendiri di sini. Karena esok hari mereka akan berangkat untuk tour SM ke Osaka.

Setidaknya ia yakin semuanya telah masuk ke kamar masing-masing ketika sebuah tangan menyelinap di antara tangan dan pinggangnya, lalu menarik tubuh kecil Taeyong ke belakang, bertemu dengan dada seseorang yang tak begitu bidang namun hangat. Tangan itu memeluk perutnya, dan sang pemilik meletakkan kepala di bahu Teyong membuat Taeyong paham betul siapa yang melakukan ini kepada dirinya.

"Yuta."

"Hm?" Yuta bergumam pelan, ia menghirup bau vanila Taeyong lekat-lekat melalui hidungnya, membuat sang kekasih merasa aneh dengan perlakuan pemuda Jepang itu.

"Ada apa Yuta? Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini," tanya Taeyong penuh rasa janggal, empat bulan lebih bersama dan Yuta tak pernah melakukan hal semacam ini kepadanya kecuali di depan kamera, untuk profesionalitas pekerjaan tentu saja.

Mereka bahkan tak pernah melakukan apapun selain bergandengan tangan atau ciuman di kening. Mereka pernah melakukan making love beberapa kali tanpa alasan yang jelas dan tanpa perasaan pula. Yuta terlalu dingin, hingga selama ini Taeyong terus bertanya apa yang membuat hati pemuda itu memilihnya, meski hatinya sendiri selalu berkata bahwa ia setengah mati mencintai Yuta, lebih dari mencintai dirinya sendiri.

"Maaf."

Kalimat singkat itu membuat Taeyong terperanjat, tak mengerti akan maksud Yuta.

Tangan si surai merah muda menggenggam tangan si surai hitam, membelainya lembut seolah berkata bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja dan tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan untuk saat ini.

"Untuk apa? Kau tidak memiliki kesalahan apapun."

"Maaf, maaf," nada bicara Yuta terdengar lirih dan ia terus mengulangnya seperti sebuah kaset rusak, "berjanjilah bahwa kau akan memaafkanku."

Taeyong mengerutkan dahi tak mengerti, meski akhirnya ia hanya mengangguk menyetujui, "iya, Yuta. Pasti aku akan memaafkanmu. Sekarang cerita apa yang terjadi."

"Dia kembali."

"Siapa?"

"Ten."

Terdiam sejenak, Lee Taeyong masih tak mengangkap maksud dari pembicaraan mereka. Seingatnya Ten memang akan kembali ke dorm esok hari, bersamaan dengan tour agensi mereka ke Osaka, lalu apa yang salah? Taeyong tak pernah menemukan sebuah hal menarik lain yang dapat dijadikan kesimpulan, kecuali mengingat bahwa Ten adalah mantan terakhir Yuta sebelum Taeyong menjadi kekasihnya. Mereka putus setelah Ten menghilang dari publik karena pengobatan cedera, dan Taeyong tak pernah punya rasa penasaran untuk mengetahui apa alasan mereka berpisah.

"Kenapa? Apa yang kau takutkan? Bukankah kau harusnya menyapanya? Memberinya ucapan cepat sembuh karena dia belum sepenuhnya pulih?" katanya seraya tersenyum lembut.

Yuta mengerang tertahan, melepaskan pelukannya dari Taeyong secara kasar dan berujar dengan emosi, "seseorang datang dari masa laluku ketika aku sudah mulai melupakannya!"

Ia membalik tubuh Taeyong, mencengkram bahunya hingga Taeyong menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. Sakit.

"Tolong aku, Tae!" teriaknya, "tolong aku, kumohon!"

"Apa yang harus kulakukan, Yuta?" mata Taeyong berkaca, ia bingung apa maksud dari semua ini. Mengapa Yuta begitu keras untuk menolak Ten datang kembali? Bukankah mereka satu grup dan akan terus bersama untuk seterusnya?

"Bantu aku untuk ingat bahwa sekarang aku sudah memilikimu...," nada bicara Yuta melemah di akhir, pelan tertiup angin.

Malam yang bisu, senyapnya suasana. Semuanya memiriskan kegelisahan Taeyong karena untuk saat ini, ia meragukan posisinya di hati Yuta.

"Yuta, boleh aku bertanya?"

Taeyong meneguk ludahnya sekuat tenaga, tenggorokannya tercekat luar biasa untuk mengucapkan beberapa patah kata yang telah ia pikirkan sejak tadi.

"Saat kalian berdua; kau dan Ten... mengakhiri hubungan, apa ada kata putus di antara kalian?"

Onyx pemuda bermarga Nakamoto seketika memasukinya terlalu dalam, menghujamnya dengan tatapan asing dan mengintimidasi.

"Tidak."

Dan dunia Taeyong terasa hancur di detik itu juga.

"Dia hanya memintaku untuk menunggunya kembali, kami berpisah karena pengobatannya," Yuta melanjutkan kalimatnya tanpa beban, seolah semua yang diucapkan adalah sebuah lelucon belaka.

Karena sekarang, Taeyong hanya berharap bahwa ini adalah jebakan. Kejahilan yang dibuat Yuta sebagai sebuah kasih sayang untuknya, lalu diakhiri sebuah kecupan selamat malam yang hangat dan pelukan yang nyaman seperti yang sudah lama dia impikan.

Tapi Taeyong terlalu bodoh dan naif.

"Itu artinya kau masih memiliki hubungan dengan Ten."

Taeyong menyeka satu titik air matanya yang jatuh ke pipi, lalu berkata kembali, "kenapa kau melakukan ini, Yuta? Ten pasti sakit sekali bila mengetahuinya."

 _'Begitu pun juga aku.'_

"Maaf."

Lagi-lagi hanya kalimat itu, wajah Yuta masih sama datarnya. Tak berniat menyeka air mata Taeyong yang mulai berlombaan untuk menuruni pipi halusnya, air mata yang jatuh karenanya, Yuta hanya terdiam.

"Kau harus memilih," wajah Taeyong memerah luar biasa dengan mata sembab, begitu menyedihkan, "aku, atau Ten?"

"Aku memilih Ten."

Sekali lagi, hati Taeyong remuk redam karenanya.

"Tapi aku sudah punya dirimu."

"Tapi kau mencintai Ten!" tanpa sadar suara Taeyong meninggi, "kau mencintainya, kau mencintainya! Karena sejatinya, selama ini kau tidak pernah menganggapku lebih dari sekedar kakak."

"Aku tidak bisa memilih salah satu di antara kalian!" Yuta berteriak tak kalah keras, kemudian dia menghela napas.

"Maaf, aku butuh istirahat. Aku akan memikirkan ini, beri aku waktu dan aku tidak menerima penolakan, " Yuta melangkahkan kaki masuk, hampir jika saja jeritan Taeyong tak mengehentikannya.

"KAU EGOIS, BRENGSEK!"

Setelah itu Yuta berlalu tanpa menggubrisnya, meninggalkan Taeyong menangis tersedu di balkon. Sembari merenungi apa yang baru saja terjadi dan menambah sesak di dalam dadanya.

Dia hanya pelarian semata, dan Yuta tak memberinya pilihan untuk bahagia.

 **TBC**


End file.
